Spiros and Christine
by Fleur06
Summary: This is taken after the last episode. leading on from it.  Tim is in Singapore and Christine has arrived home


Christine and Spiros

Arriving back, walking inside the house is empty, looking around she sees the red light on the answering machine flashing, knowing who it is from, she answers it, hearing Tims voice "Hi Christine ive arrived in Singapore, I love you" even though he said those words at the end she wonders if he has rung Nat. The house will be empty now with Tim gone, and Max wanting to live with Nat, she can't blame him, it was sure to come one day, she just wished that one day wasn't soon.

Putting her bag down, she walks over to the couch putting her feet up, her thoughts drift back to that afternoon, should she feel guilty, she doesn't she feels like a 20 year old who has just met her boyfriend, is that what she wants Spiros to be her boyfriend. Thinking about it, what does she want, did Spiros only want to have sex with her, now she had slept with him, is that it. Closing her eyes, she remembers the afternoon before Max called, what would of happened if he didn't' call, would she still be there now.

The house is so cold and lonely, walking up to her bedroom, she changes her into her running gear. Picking up her phone, she sees a voice message, opening it up she hears his voice "Im lying here thinking about you Christine, hope you find your friends child, but im lonely here." Laughing she is about to ring him, when her phone beeps, opening up the message "Im down the street im missing you" Scribbling a note for Max, she picks up her phone, walking out of the house.

Walking to the end of the driveway she looks around, seeing Spiros's car parked at the end of the street. Seeing her walk down the street he gets out, pulling her towards him, kissing her, before opening up the back door. Getting in the car he pulls her over kissing her "ive missed you" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she loves the feel of his mouth against hers" Lying against his body, his arms wrapped around her body, pulled closely against his, his lips against hers she feels safe, secure and loved. All she wants is to be with Spiros.

Looking into his eyes "what am I going to do?" "What do you want to do Christine, I want to be with you, have since the moment I saw you" Spiros replies softly. Nodding "I know but im married, but this feels so right" leaning down to kiss her "Don't think Christine, not now"

Hearing her phone ring she groans, looking at it she sees the time, and Max's number "My son ive got to take it?" Answering the phone "yeah Max" "Mum where are you, I saw the note, but your been ages?" "Ive been out running, I'll be there soon honey?" closing the phone Spiros doesn't even need to ask "You need to go?" Nodding "Soon" before finding his lips again

Getting out of the car a long time later she doesn't want to leave him, she wants to be with him, she hasn't felt like this for ages. Seeing Spiros staring at her "When will I see you again Christine?"

"Max leaves for school at 8.30 and the house will be free until 4ish. Come over then?" leaning to kiss him goodbye, she can't wait to see him again. She wants to be with Spiros, the only thing now is to find a way to tell Tim and Max. Walking back into the house, she sees Max waiting up. Looking at his mum, he doesn't need to ask where shes been, he knows by the look on her face that she hasn't been running, walking up the stairs he slams the door behind him. Closing her eyes she walks up knocking on his door "Max, let me in?" Yelling out "go away Christine" hearing him call her by that instead of mum she feels like he his hit her across the face "Im sorry Max" Opening the door a fraction "So what about a Dad?" Looking at him she shrugs "I don't know Max I didn't plan for this to happen it just did." Slamming the door in her face he yells out "You and him can be happy, I'll be living with my mum soon anyway, have you told Dad yet"

"No Max, and please don't, I need to tell him" Walking off, hoping he will calm soon and call his dad, tears well up in her eyes she didn't ask to fall in love with Spiros, Tim had cheated on her so many times with Nat. Hearing her phone beep opening it up a message from Spiros "sweet dreams xxx" Seeing the message she wants to be with Spiros, she deserves some happiness, hopefully Max won't tell Tim yet.


End file.
